Total Pokemon Island My way
by Dark Santa
Summary: Phione and Manaphy are hosting my other one. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will get the wish that Jirachi owes Phione
1. Sign up for tort- I mean fun Yeah Fun

R"Hi!" A Phione said in pleasure. Her voice sounded like Panini from Chowder. Then Manaphy came. "Phione! I told you to don't start the show without me!" he said. Phione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyways I'm your handsome, important,

Two Hours later

... Brillant Host Mana-..." Then Phione grunted and that caught his eyes. "And thatd my bratty little sister and co-host Phione," he said

"Anyways..., come in to Total Pokemon Island!" Phione said. Manaphy then came up.

"Just Sign this little form, and we'll accept you!"

**Name-**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Looks**

**Audition Tape**

**Fear**

**Talent**

**Fair or Cheater**

**Romance**

**Wish-**

**History**

**Personality**

**What would he use the mney for**


	2. Accepted People

"P"Hi I'm Phione the cutest, most adora-," then Phione got interuppted by Manaphy. "And that's my meanie brother Manaphy," she said.

"Anyways here are some of the campers we accepted," Manaphy explained. First Lapras came up this one appered to be crying. "Why are you sad," Phione asked

"This Son of a Bitch rejected me," she yelled glaring at the Manetric at her back. "Ahhh... Tyson, yeah he's gay," Manaphy said. Lapras got shocked and swam away wanting to forget that embarresing moment...

The next one held a beautiful leaf girl with roses for hands. A Rosealia "Rosealee! Great to see ya!" Phione said. "Shut up!" she yelled as she walked to the bleachers. She started flirting with Tyson. "Um... sorry but I'm gay... but we can talk about Justin Beaver if you want!" Tyson said. Rosealee shook her head.

The next one was a Shadow Lucario and a shiny Houndoom that caught Rosealee's attention. "Welcome Jacob and Riley," Manaphy said. They nodded and walked to Tyson. "Hey I'm Jacob! What's your name?" Jacob asked. "T-tuh-eye-sun" Tyson said in a deep blush.

Roselee sat close to Riley, "Hey," she winked at him. Riley couldn't help but blush lightly

Next was a Scizor. "Hey Sciz," Manaphy said. Sciz rolled his eyes but the whole cast saw that one...

Then the next Lapras came up then out a Slyveon. "Sol, great to meet you! Looking pretty as always," Manaphy flirted

Sylveon giggled as she went to the bleachers. She rolled her eyes but nobody knew. Then was a Leafeon. "Hey madam Leaf," Manaphy said. "I'm a Boy..." he said...

Manaphy blacked out. "Not a big problem, everytime I walk with him, a bunch of boys firt with him thinking he's a girl..." Phione said

Tyson blushed because he thought Manaphy was cute too but Jacob was musclar and Leaf and Rilen were quite handsome.

"Who cares about my flaws!" Manaphy growled but it sounded like a whimper. Everybody especially Phione giggled on how he growled. "Even Phione sounds manlier and she's a girl..." one said.

Manaphy growled and then the next Lapras came. "Oh look the next Lapras!" Manaphy said trying to change the subject. A Luxray jumped out holding a Jolteon's paw helping her jump out.

"Maxsen, I see you made quick friends with Zasha" Manaphy said winking. Maxsen eyes widen. "Zasha's my sister!" He said

Phione shook her head in disbeleif. "You have problems" she said

Then a Smeargle went in. "Ty! (Not Tyson)" Phione said. Ty wasn't paying attention he was playing on his Game-Boy.

"Next was a Emolga with blue eyes. "Alexa! How are you?" Phione said releived a good girl was in the show. Then was a Pachirisu. "Sparks! Your supposed to be home!" Alexa yelled. Sparks then said,

"Momsaidsh0eneedstogotothemarketandwantsyoutobabys i tme!" Sparks said fastly. "You signed up..." Alexa said. Sparks nodded as she walked to the bleachers. Alexa flew

Next Lapras came a Skitty, "Belle! Welcome to the show," Phione said. Behind her was a Axew. "Come out Axdrew! (Yes Axdrew) " Belle said. "Hi," he said.

"A swanna came up," Hey I'm Swanvel, (Sounds like a pokemon

Belle sat next to Sparks. "Let's be Bffs!" Sparks yelled. "Yeah!" Belle replied

Next was a Litleo, "I'm Psycho!" He yelled. Sol snorted, "You are!" Everybody even Roselee glared at her. "What?" Sol asked. He sat next to Sparks. "I like you!" Sparks said. "Yay!" Psycho yelled

Alexa gawked, "My sister got a boyfriend in 1 minute!" The others gawked too.

Next was a Glaceon, well Riley fell for her. Roselia saw that and growled. "Hi Aurora," Phione said softly. Manaph whistled. "Don't you ever read these?" Phione said showin showing Manaphy the sign up sheets.

"No..."

Next was Amy the Buneary and Bolt the Pikachu. Then was a Poochyana, Calvin! A Cranidoes named Fossila was on the next one.

"That's a girl?" Manaphy asked. Phione nodded. "That's a name?" Manaphy asked Phione thought. She shook her head no.

Then a Umberon came in. " I'm Shadow!" he said. He ran to his little sister. "Are you okay?" he said running to Aurora.

Next Lapras and was with a Flareon. "Bye!" Inferno said waving to the Lapras. "Hey Inferno!" Manaphy said,

"Hey! I'm ready to win!" he yelled. Manaphy smiled, "You won't survive..." Manaphy whispered to himself,

"That's it!" Phione stated

A Riolu went up. "Luke! We accepted you but not ya gal, would make low ratings if it's an experinenced girl plus there was already a tom boy...," Manaphy explained

"Here's the teams,"

"Calvin and Rosealee, Luke and Alexa, Axdrew and Belle, and Maxsen, Sparks, Fossila, and Shadow and Sciz,"

"You guys will be the Lesbian Lucarios!" Manaphy said. Tyson blushed by the other team's name. Jacob noticed, "Is there somebody on that team you like?" Jacob asked

"Yeah..." Tyson lied

"Tyson and Sol, Leaf, Zasha,Ty, Aurora, Amy, Bolt, Fossila and Inferno,"

"Your the Slutty Slyveons!" Phione said. Sol blushed for she was a Slyveon, "Why me?" she asked.

"Cuz they are..." Phione replies, Everybody agreed saying "Ditto," Suddenly a tap dancing ditto came out of nowhere. Phione pushed him out. "We have a ditto problem..."

000

This is your cabins it is sorted by Gender and Team so if your a Slyveon Boy then your in a cabin with other Slyveon boys," Phione explained

000

They were in a Pokemon shaped bathroom, "This is your bathroom and Confessianal,"

000

( Zasha- I'm going to beat everybody!)

(Sciz- Not worth my time...)

( Shadow-Why does Aurora has to be in another team? She's my sister and I love protecting her!)

(Alexa- Why does Sparks has to be this team? She's my sister and I l hate protecting her!)

000

* * *

Well thats it! R and R! Sorry it's not a thousound words like I promised in my Wiki!


	3. Pilot!

SSAurorua was in the Camp Out. She was with her brother Shadow. "Okay, I can't protect you because of our teams but just stick to my rules,

1. Never Talk to nobody

2. Never look at anybody

3. Never ever hang out with them.

"So your saying to don't socialize with anybody?" Aurora asked$. Umberon asked. Shadow thought, "How about... Just don't get any guys as friends unless they have a girlfriend," Umberon said.

Suddenly the loud speakers came on. "Campers! On the cornfields!" Manaphy said.

000

"Campers! Like the usual you'll be be jumping off of cliffs," Manaphy said.

Some got terrified but some got calm because they were used to this.

"But I call it my way for a reason," Manaphy said. Suddenly a Blimp that said, "Tor- no Fun! So much Typos!" wirtten in bold print. "You actully think I will jump of a blimp just to not wear a Combesken Cap?" Amy asked. "And Nobody's steering it!" Manaphy said. "Your also 1900000 feet from the ground!" Phione corrected. Suddenly a beam of light carried tem up the ground.

000

"Swanvel, you go first!" Jacob said who both were in Slyveons. "Who died and made you leader?" Swanvel asked. "Shut up Goosey Lucy and accept the thing or we'll vote you off!" Sol said. "Grr!" she said as she dived down. She noticed that she had wings and flew down.

"No Fair! She had wings!" Rosealee complained. Swanvel got out with a tear on her wing. "This will truly lose my elegantness!" she exclaimed looking at that tiny tear. Everybody rolled their eyes.

000

Rosealee was angry. Manaphy accepted that? She must be kidding. She noticed Riley was just gazing at that Glaceon.

"Riley! My knees hurt! Will you please help me jump down?" she flirted. Riley nodded and pushed her down. Rosealee growled.

000

"Sol, your next!" Jacob said. Sol argued, "Why me?!" Jacob replied "Nobody likes you," Everybody Dittoed to that! Then a Ditto that looks like a door to door sellsman came up with a sign "Want a Slave? Buy a Slave!"

Phi pushed him off the blimp. "Umm... did you know you killed a guy?" Amy asked. Phione nodded, "Dittos don't have as much rights as the other pokemon,"

000

The Slyveons began unpatient and pushed Sol "Fuck all of you!" she yelled. Leaf glared at her.

"Damn it! I wanted her to be in the shark tank." Amy said leaning at the entrance of the blimp. She accidentally stumbled and fell in the Sharpedo tank. "Typical..."

SS- 2

LL-1

"I'll do it!" Psyco said who was in Lucarios. He jumped out without a single thought. Sparks jumped out too.

"Follow my Man!" she jumped... Alexa's eyes widen. "Sparks!" she said flying down to save her. They all appeared in safe.

LL-4

SS-2

"We are losing! Zasha you go!" Zasha nodded and jumped with dignity. But instead of safe she got in the tank. Luckily her zaps killed the Sharpedeo.

Manaphy took out some more.

Everybody got mad. "I'm going in!" Jacob said as he jumped down. "Wait for me!" Tyren said as he jumped down with him.

Leaf jumped and won.

(Leaf- Okay, I figured somthing out... Tyren's gay. I better stay away!)

Jacob being fighting landed on his feet. Tyren... Poor Tyren...

LL-4

SS-5

Fossila walked up. "I go," she said jumping down. "This is fun my steparents (Scientis) were talking about. "If some newbie can do it! I can to!" Luke said as he jumped. Realizing he did that, he yelled for help. He got in safe.

"I'll go!" Calvin said as he winked at Belle who didn't notice. He jumped down and luckily got in safe

"Your turn Sciz!" one said, Sciz just jumped up. Got in Safe killed the Sharks and got in Safe again

"Aurora! Get in with me!" Inferno flirted. Aurora blushed, and Shadow glared. "Fine I guess..." She said jumping with him. Shadow glared at him and had to go down. They all landed in safe.

000

"Axdrew! Get in!" Belle said pushing him down. Belle jumped out. "Whoo Hoo!" she yelled.

000

"Okay Ty your turn," Jacob yelled at the Sneasel. He didn't go. "Ty!" Swanvel yelled.

Ding!

"Times Up!" Manaphy yelled

000

"Okay...

Jacob

Zasha

Amy

Aurora

Inferno

Amy

Bolt

Swanvel

Manetric.

Leaf

"Okay, Ty or Sol, Ty, your a game junkie, and Sol, your a snob and the person leaving is Ty,"

When he just said it. Ty got out of him. (Sneasel!)

"Yes! I won!" he said. The whole place and it's surroundings were confused. "You just lost," Manaphy explained. "This doesn't look like the game center..." he said. "Your not in The Game Center Show, your in Total Pokemon Island My Way..."

"You mean I worked 2 fucking days playing video games and I'm not even at the right place?" The whole team nodded. He growled and went to the boat.

"This guy has problems!" Amy said. "Gotta agree with the Puff Bunny" Sol said

000

Aurora was walking by to see the sunset until a breath of Smoke got into her. "Oh! Hi Inferno!" Glaceon said. She turned to him and saw somebody behind him.

"Um, Inferno..." she said pointing to behind him he saw Shadow. "Heh Heh" he laughed nervously.


	4. Let's Eat!

**"In Last time the campers had to Jump off a Blimp. Everybody had went but Ty wouldv'e beat his highscore than meet a bunch of money. mo**

"So who do you like?" Riley asked Jacob. "I dunno Zasha? She's pretty and smart," Jacob said. Riley's eyes widen. "Woah Zasha! She's like a boy! Liking her is like being gay!" Riley said.

Tyren over heard this, "Gay?" he wondered

"I don't know, she's more of a girlfriend to me than a friend, you know what! I'll ask her out right now!"

Tyren teared up. He had to flirt with somebody else. Riley was second on his choice.

"Hey Riley!" he winked. Riley eyes widen. He ran away. "Riley-Poo! I'm not letting you get away that easy!" he said in a high pitched voice. He ran with him and started pouncing him.

Rosealee who was nearby used Hidden Power on Tyren. He got hurt and ran away. She ran to Riley, "Wow thanks Rosealee!" Riley said giving her a high five.

Rosealee decided to not accept it and gave him a peck on the cheek. "That's what girlfriends do!" she winked but Riley tried his best to ignore her. "I am your girlfriend right?" she asked. Riley couldn't think of any words but couldn't hurt a innocent heart.

"Sure..." Riley said. Rosealee looked so happy. "Oh Goody! I feel so..." until then Rosealee was glowing. "Pretty!" she finished. Riley drooled.

000

"Campers! Please go to the mess room!" they all ran in.

"Alright, today it's break day!" he said. The campers were very suspicious. One day their jumping off cliffs and now their giving them a break? Suddenly a Gothorina came up. "Um here's the buffet," she said.

They had parasdise on a table. They were all suspicious but that food looked so good. They dug in.

000

(Riley- I guess Rosealee is my girlfriend now but she seems more intrested in other guys than me)

000

"Now that you've ate, time to..."

Have a Awake-a-ton!" Phione said. Sciz knew this would happen that's why he ate just two plates. But those two plates became 9.

They knew the concept. Don't fall alseep. Amy was tired as ever. She ate one to many cabbage and carrots. Shadow felt so sleepy he couldn't help but fall asleep.

"Shadow!" Aurora yelled. She herself was very sleepy. Until somebody crashed into her.

It was Belle chasing her tail. "Sorry! This thing is stuck to my buttocks and I can't get it out!" she said looking at her tail.

"What a dick-head!" Sol whispered. Leaf heard and glared. "Sol!" he yelled.

Tyren, asleep. Alexa fell asleep. Aurorora soon fell asleep. Amy fell asllep. Bolt

To make a long story short everybody but Leaf and Riley were asleep. "Now that we got to the finalist we put you to the test," Manaphy said.

A jigglypuff started singing. Leaf fell asleep. Manaphy got a blow horn. "The challenge blongs to the Lucario.

000

"Everybody but Shadow, " Manaphy said.

Shadow left in the Wailord. No anwser.

000

"Why are we here anyways?" Sol asked with Sciz agreeing. Rosealee stood up. "Everyday I look I see evil in your eyes, I am bad too," Rosealee explained.

"So you liking Riley is just a cover up?" Sol asked. Rosealee nodded, she continued, "I decided to run an alliance," Sol looked at Sciz, he nodded in agreement.

"We're in," Sol said

000

Uh Oh Alliance! Oh yeah I'm stumped on who should go out next so I decided, you should vote on the poles

000


	5. All coming back to me!

**Last time on Total Pokemon Island, The campers had to do a awakeaton but Shadow kept on snoozing plus he always beat up Inferno, never talks, killed a buneary (not Amy) for touching Aurora and has no friends.**

**disclamer-I own nothing but some oc's**

* * *

"So who should we target?" Roselee asked. Sol came up with a list. "Swanvel? She is pretty useless..." Rosealee responded looking at the list. Sciz looked at it.

"You sure Sol?" Sciz asked. Sol nodded

000

(Sciz- Okay, Sol may be right. Swanvel's lazy and if we keep her any longer she'll just bring bad luck on the team.)

000

"I don't like Swanvel anyways..." Rosealee responded. She then saw Riley pass by and ran up to him. She then got into her high pitched voice. "Riley! Can you please vote out Swanvel for me?" Rosealee asked him with a wink

Riley stuttered... "S-ss-sure Rose-Rosealee," he said as he kept on walking

000

Zasha was in a pond. Until a jackal shadow covered her sun. "Jacob!" she said as she walked out.

"Um Zasha, we've been hanging out for the past few days and, I wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?" Jacob asked

Zasha thought a bit. "Sure, I never had a boyfriend before and you are cute," she responded

Suddenly Jacob carried Zasha and snuggled her muzzle.

**"Campers! To the Gym!" a voice said**

000

The campers ran to the gym. "Okay campers, this will be easy because this is something you've played before," Phione said throwing everyone a dodge ball.

She then ran to a window which was inside the gym and had a cannon in her hand. "Since this is called My Way we decided to get a cannon that throws balls!

When Phione was about to blow a whistle, a ditto cut in front of her and blew his own. Phione scoffed and walked away offended.

Rosealee, Sol, and Sciz all hit Swanvel. Swanvel got a black eye. "Ow my eye! Now it lost it's perfection!" she screamed. The rest could have felt sorry but Swanvel been telling every girl that their ugly.

SS-21

LL-22

Sol been hitting everybody she see's:

first Amy

then Bolt

until Jacob hit her.

Sol scoffed and walked away sitting in the bleachers. Amy stuck her tounge out. "How do you like it now!" she yelled

Sparks kept on dodging the balls until Maxsen hit her. She got thrown to the wall. She had tears in her eyes. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She cried

Alexa and Psycho ran to the chipmunk. "Are you okay?" Alexa asked. Sparks had circles in her eyes. She didn't respond.

Psycho and Alexa had fire in their eyes and looked really big. They both got balls and Alexa put her energy ball inside and Psycho put his fire ball inside his.

They both hit the mirror but it bounced back to Maxsen

**000**

**"Okay, I'm totally scared of Psycho and Alexa right now. They are all time protective and I should never mess with Sparks..." Tyren said**

**000**

Tyren hit Zasha. She wasn't hurt but she stood up really angry. "Tyren!" she yelled. Tyren sweat dropped and ran away only to get hit by Phione's cannon.

Rosealee elegantly dodge the balls

Until Riley "accidently" hit her. When Rosealee got up, and angelic smile got on her face.

"It's okay Riley Wiley! I'll always forgive you!" she said skipping along the bleachers. "Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Rosealee shook her head, "No but it's okay cuz I know Wiley-kins is hitting on me!" she said.

**000**

**"Okay, I'm super worried about Rosealee, she's my friend but Riley could be taking advantage of her," Amy thought**

**000**

**"Stupid Riley!" Rosealee said punching the wall.**

**000**

The Sylveon's are winning! Phione put a cannon on a unexpected Jacob who was about to hit Leaf. When Phione hits Jacob the ball soon fall on Leaf's head.

"Ohh! I love Love Triangles! Do you?" she said looking at the screen,

000

(Comercial Break)

A Froakie stares at a fennekin.

Froakie: I'll never win Fifi over. Look at me, I'm a frog!

Jirachi- Don't worry Fred! I'll help you!

Fred- Who are you?

Jirachi- I'm Jirachi! And I'd like to offer you...

Make-Me-Look-Like-a-hunk! from Not-Real-headquarters.

*shows Fred gel,*

*Fred looked at Jirachi un-surely*

* Jirachi noddss

* Fred shrugs and puts gel on*

*Turns to Lucario*

Fred- Wow thanks!

*Jirachi pops out*

000

Fifi talking to a Lapras.

Lapras leaves.

Fred- Hey Fifi, wanna date?

Fifi- Um Sorry but I like a froakie named Fred. *Sighs*

*walks away*

Fred- Jirachi!

000

(Over)

Phione targeted Sciz but he caught it. "I never have to get any fun anymore!" she screamed stomping off. "I didn't know the rules worked for Phione too," Amy said

Everybody dittoed. Until a Ditto that dressed as a basket ball player came up putting the ball in a hoop and served Riley.

Fossila who never knew how to play was trying to figure out how to do it. Since she didn't had so much experiance, her throw's were like paper. So that made a easy target to Luke.

It was between Sciz hit Inferno and Aurora at the same time.

Inferno smiled. "Hey Aurora, that means we have an emotional connection!" he said.

**000**

**"Okay..., I think I like Inferno, he's sweet, cute, and pretty brave if you ask me and not afraid of water," Aurora said**

**000**

**"I do like Aurora a lot but not for her looks, ok 49% for her looks but the other percent is for her kindness,"**

**000**

"Um Inferno?" Aurora asked. Inferno turned to see Aurora, "Will you be my b-oo-y," she stuttered but couldn't continue because Inferno already kissed her.

Amy and Belle said "Awww!"

**000**

**"I wish I had a boyfriend! I like Axdrew, he's pretty cute and too shy." Belle said**

**000**

**"In a few days me and Belle will be like that." Calvin said**

**000**

Sciz hit Luke which caught Amy's attention. "Luke!" she said and used her healing wish to heal Luke.

Everybody glared at her. "What?" she asked. "You could've used your healing thing orb on us!" Sol blurted.

Amy blushed and put it on everyone including herself except Sol healing orb. "Oh yeah I have that power too," said Rosealee and put it on Sol.

Belle got hit by Psycho who hit everybody except Alexa cause Alexa...

_caught it_

"The winner is The Lucarios!"

The slyveon's except for Sol groaned and went to camp.

"Okay you lost so let's see who's in,"

Jacob

Zasha

Amy

Bolt

Leaf

"Sigh" Sol...

Aurora

Inferno

Riley

Leaf

Tyren

"Okay Swanvel, you got out first and Fossila, your throw's are weak and the winner is Fossila," Phione said

"What! Outrage! You jealous girls, were so jealous you decided to vote me out!" Swanvel said

Zasha stood out and said, "Trust us Swannie, we're not jealous," she said. All the other girls giggled and Swanvel scoffed and fell on the boat.

**000**

**"Who I want to win? Nobody! They are all ugly!" Swanvel yelled.**

**000**

Sol was at the alliance's hideout. "So, was the target a sucess?" Rosealee asked. Sol nodded. "Okay, Dismiss!" Rosealee said

* * *

**Okay that's it and this may be the most romantic chapter ever!  
You guys please vote on these polls or it will be a long time I will post a chapter! Oh yeah, tell me what do you think?**


	6. Pokemon Got Talent

**"Last Time on Total Pokemon Island, the campers had to play dodge ball. Some were good, some were bad and some got hit by Phione's cannon and where was I? Having a day off.**

**'Who will win? Who will lose? Who will die?**

* * *

"Yo Ri!" a guy said to Tyren. Tyren turned to see Jacob, his best friend ... and crush. "Wanna play some hoops with me and Riley?" Jacob asked. Tryren wanted to accept but he couldn't play. He forgot. "Sorry, but I got to go," Tyren said running to the girls Cabin.

** 000**

**"Okay that was close. I feel so ashamed I forgot how to play basketball I mean every boy knows how to play basketball and I mean every." Tyren said**

**000**

"Amy before all of this um I am doing now the guy likes a guy type of guy" tyren said.

Amy was Shocked, "Omg! I can not believe you, your kidding right?" Amy asked

Tyren noded. Amy sweatdropped. "I guess I'll keep a secret," Amy said

"Campers to the Auditorium!" An annoying I that be called the prince of sea that by called Manaphy said.

The campers ran to the auditorium,"Hi campers, welcome to your talent show where you three out of every Team has to amuse my little sister Phione who will be the hard judge to amuse," Manaphy exclaimed

"Hi, I am Monica and I joined in recently," a misdreaveaous with pink instead of a red necklace. Cm

**000**

**Rosealee: Not the best opportunity to target people so I guess I got to sit back relax and enjoy the show**

**000**

"So what talents do we have?" Jacob asked. Leaf rose his paw. " I'm considered the best singer in my pack,"

"We'll go with that," Sasha said

"Girls love diamonds and I can make them with a bit of crystals and gust it will be beautiful," Aurora said. Inferno kissed her, "But it will never be compared to you," Inferno said. Aurora returned that kiss and done or later, they we're making out.

"One more act guys, " Jacob said

"I play a mean base!" Bolt said

"So it's settled," Sasha said

**000**

"So guys, let's think, I have abilities for being an acrobat with out flying And Rosealee will play piano and I will do acrobat stuff" Alexa said

So Luke did his stuff and got a nine and Bolt did his and got a nine and Alexa got a three and she cried Bolt cheered her up and they kiss now making a new couple. ;-)

Leaf sang Don't Wake Me Up and got a ten. Sol's eyes glittered and knew she had to win Leaf over. Rosealee sang I am richer than you parody of I'm smarter than you just saying richer instead of smarter She got a Two.

Aurora did her gust and Phione eyes sparkeled."Team Slyveons is the winner

000

Losers!

** 000**

**Rosealee: I know their against me so I am switching the votes**

"Since theirs so many of you, I decided to go straight to the finals. " Manaphy said

"Maxsen or Rosie and the loser is Maxsen!"

**000**

"What my brother is gone?" Sasha yelled

* * *

Another innocent soul Gone :-( Well that's show biz


	7. If your lost in the woods

Another** hard decsion.**

* * *

"Campers! Wake up!" a similar voice yelled. The campers opened their eyes to see Manaphy and Phione. They saw trees. "Welcome to the great outdoors," Manaphy said.

"Imagine what Swanvel would say if she stayed." Zasha said. Amy stepped up and said, "I hate nature!" she said mocking Swanvel's voice everybody laughed.

"Anways, we are going to do another normal challenge... Leave you out in the Wilderness," Manaphy stated

**000**

**"I am so happy their's a challenge I have experience e us bunnies are pros when it comes to nature, plus I outruned A Mightyena once," Amy said.**

**000**

"Also we have back somebody and two new person," Manaphy said

A Umberon, Mudkip and a Litwik walked in. Monica blushed as she saw the handsome fellow. Aurora rushed to her big brother. Zasha looked like as if she would explode.

"Hi Shadow, Kyle and Chandler

** 000**

**"So they let Shadow back but not my brother? I will kill who ever destroyed Max!" Sasha growled **

**000**

"Since Slyveons have a lack of teammates, you Two will be in that team. Sol looked at this and saw this as an opportunity too win over Leaf. "Hi I am Sol," she said trying to find Leaf notice. Riley soon jumped in. "Don't talk to Sol, She's mean," Riley said as he walked Chandler to his team.

** 000**

"Bolt you and Alexa get some wood because your the latest couple," Luke said as he winked.

Alexa and Bolt blushed and they walked away.

**000**

"Phione, why are you leaving in such short notice?" Manaphy asked. "Well, ever since Mew broke Celebi's heart for banging her friend Chu Chu, a pichu so me and Shaymin decided to cheer her up," she said as she walked out the door.

**000**

"Hi Chandler my name is Monica," Monica said blushing tomato red. "Hi Monica, my name is Chandler," he said. Monica nodded and sighed dreamily saying "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttt," she floated away and not looking where she was bumped into a tree.

**000**

**"That Monica girl is so cute! I don't know If she'll like me!" Chandler said**

**000**

"Well Luke, can you come with me?" Tyren asked. "Sure Ty, anything's good with me," he said. But what the two didn't know that Amy was suspicious. She liked Luke, a lot and she knew Tyren is gay so she better check up on them. She heard a scream with her ears. She ran to the sound and saw Tyren trying to lay Luke. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled. She dizzy punched Tyren and he fainted. She ran to Luke. Then Luke used Aura Sphere on him and they ran away holding paws.

**000**

"Hey Rosie, mind if I try this mud mask on you? I always wanted to see what it would be like with real mud," Belle asked. Rosealee looked at her as if she was stupid. "Really? you're putting that piece of shit in my face?" Rosie asked. Belle looked devastated. "I was just curious..." Belle asked. Rosealee growled. "Have you heard? Curiosity kills the skitty?" she said. Belle than tore up. "You don't mean that, she said. "Sorry honey but I do," she said walking away trying to find Riley. "You know Rosealee! Your not nice at all! You just trick people into thinking that your nice and your obsessed with Riley but no, your a dirty evil little witch that has everybody fooled but not me!" Belle said.

Rosealee turned back, "but what are you going to do? tell? The way on how perky you are and the fact that nobody listens to you," she said. Belle started bawling so loud.

000

"Hey Sol," Monica said. "What do you want you floating bas-" Sol yelled but Monica paused her, "I just said hi," Monica sweat dropped sharing it with Sol. "Well whatever your fat self wants you're not getting it," Sol said as she sat down stubbornly.

**000**

**"I want to change but I'm so used to being mean, it's just hard like smoking cigars but I don't do that just an example," Sol said**

**000**

"Well the team wants you and Leaf to find a nice meadow, for us to sleep in since fairy types are used to gardens and grass types well," Monica continued.

Sol cheeks were officially red as a rose. "Well, just to help the team and winning!" Sol said in a determined and annoyed way. Monica floated away whispering, _bitch_

**000**

**"Eek! Ever since I saw him sing, I fell in love with him!"**

**000**

"Bolt, why do you like me?" Alexa asked. Bolt smiled, "Your beauty, talent, your night black ears, ocean blue eyes and those sunshine yellow wings,"Bolt said. Alexa kissed him.

**000**

"So Leaf," Sol said. Leaf growled not wishing to speak to her. "Come on Leaf, give me a break, I want to change!" Sol said. Leaf looked back. "This isn't a trick isn't it," Leaf growled. Sol nodded with tears in her eyes looking down crying.

"Fine, I teach you good," Leaf said. Sol soon beamed and pounced on Leaf. "Oh thank you!" she smiled.

**000**

Sasha was picking berries with her Fossella. "So Fossella, tell me about those scientist," Fossila looked back " Well my father was a scientist and I was frightened of his experiments but then they decided to take me to a place that will pass all my test just faster Total Pokémon Island _My Way. _I jumped off a cliff so I got a brave reaction, a snoozeathon helped the scientist know how easily I fall asleep, the dodge ball for my strength which I currently failed and now I'm having a test on surviving in the wild,"

Sasha was shocked. How could such cruel creatures use her for experiments like this. "They also wanted the money to do more experiments and sadly I was their latest revival," Fossela sighed and soon finished the bush. Sasha looked at her in pity.

**000**

Jacob founded a Staravia recently catch a rattata. He then took a stick and killed the staravia earning the rattata.

**000**

Chandler and Monica were alone waiting for their teammates to come back. "Hi Monica," Chandler started. "Um... can I get that berry please?" Monica asked showing him a pink berry.

"That's a yew berry it will kill you," Chandler said

Monica blushed yew berry pink.

**000**

**"Yeah I knew that Chandler but I guess I didn't know that!" Monica said with a confusing way**

**000**

"Monica you're so awkward," Chandler said.

Monica blushed in embarrassment.

"I like that," Chandler said

Monica blushed and witness Chandler leaning closer

and

closer

and closer

and closer

and holy Arceus they were a centimeter close!

SMACK! Goes the ghost types! They both blushed like something red!

They then noticed a brightness hitting them.

They were officially Chadelure and Mismagus

**000**

**"I know this sounds girly but AHHHHHHHH!" Chandler said in a girly scream**

**000**

"Shaymin baby, no I didn't forget," Manaphy said talking on his PokePhone. "Your present? It's a surprise," a distance says

_Manny? Are you stalling again? I got that game you always wanted and if I get mine. Youyou get yours_

"No way Shay! You don't mean Power of the six!" he said excited. There was a new game launching the ledganary faries as the stars. They don't give it free for the fact that if legeands bought it they'd get more pokebucks.

"Oh I have it!" Manaphy lied then looking at Phione's Magazine looking at some stuff he can buy.

"Okasie Manny Phany!" Shaymin said

Phione who somehow was there stated, "You didn't buy it did you,"

Manaphy nodded in disappointment.

"Save me please!" Manaphy said

"Sorry, you owe me not the other way around!" Phione stated.

"Can I just borrow jewelry?"

"Nope! All my diamonds are over 90,000 Pokémon bucks and I can't replace that!"

Manaphy sighed and looked at the viewers.

"I may not be in this show anymore,"

"I can't wait to wear a black dress!" Phione said then looking at a catalog

**000**

Aurora looked at her boyfriend on a tree. He was trying to guard their campground.

_You're so hot when you're..._

"Hey A, how is my baby sister," a voice said behind her.

It was Shadow!

"Just stalking my boyfriend," Aurora mistakenly said.

"BOYFRIEND!?"

**000**

Rosealee and Sciz were keeping watch. "Now Sciz who should lose?"

"Sol, when we try to talk to her people are starting to think stuff because Sol is like very mean."

Rosealee thought, "Well that's sad really, she was a very well villain but she has to go!"

**000**

**Rosealee snarled, "Honestly, I'm not friends with anybody, we all shared cruel hearts so I teamed us up cause we're not emotional,"**

**000**

**000**

"We're done!" the Lucarios said in their well built cabin that Belle made. A weaved basket that Alexa made with twigs getting berries in it. Some extra wood was made for the fire and a bucket of water.

**000**

"We're done!" the Sylveons smiled. They had a poorly made cabin, a bowl twig made basket filled with berries and a Staravia un-skinned meat getting roasted.

**000**

"Omg! My chicken is burning!" Amy shouted. She then took the chicken out and they had a feast. "I got to say Amelia Barnes, this is great!" Sol said

"My name is Am- Wait how did you know my name?" Amy asked

"Just a hunch,"

**000**

_Nighttime__!_

**000**

_morning_

**000**

"Attention Campers! Please find your way back to camp," Manaphy said

**000**

**"My first time talking," Kyle said "Um can I have pie now?"**

**000**

"I'll find it with my senses!" Shadow said

**000**

"Where is it?!" Shadow growled until he saw a little light that shone from the brightness. "Hey! I" until he got knocked out by a tusk. It was Axdrew's who's tusk got recently thrown by Rosealee.

**000**

"Where's Shadow already he didn't trace the trail," Aurora asked.

Everybody shrugged and then heard a voice:

"The Lucarios win again!"

**000**

"Elemanation Time!"

"Okay everybody except Sol!"

"What!" Sol and Leaf said at the same time.

"Why!" she asked.

"Your mean, cruddy, yet sexy that's why," Manaphy said and used his strength to push her in.

"Wait, Leaf I love you!" Sol said with tears.

"I always did too!" Leaf said crying back.

They shared a kiss.

_Bye..._

* * *

**Yes! That's it! Now I'll need you the readers...**

**Erdigoes- Fourth Wall!**

**Me- Shut up! This is authors note dummy! Anyways I'll need you to make packages or letters for your O.C or character called mail time.**

**You can do this anytime!**

**Sol- Review please**


End file.
